Voice communication systems, such as traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN) telephone systems, cellular telephone systems, and land mobile radio systems, can experience voice degradation caused by microphone distortion. In a specific example, a push-to-talk (PTT) communication system may be used by emergency response personnel to communicate amongst each other. These users work in physically and emotionally stressful conditions, such as in burning buildings, volatile crime scenes, etc., and are often under personal threat or performing aerobic physical exertion. One consequence of the stressful use is that voices may be distorted to the point of unintelligibility because of actions by the users. For example, users may hold the microphone too close to the mouth, which may produce too much breath noise or too much acoustic pressure for a proper voice transmission. Further, users may speak too softly or too loudly because of the situation they are in, such as a user may not be able to speak loudly because they are in danger or the user may be excited and speak too loudly. This often results in distortion and other users listening to the speaker cannot understand what the speaker is saying. Often, the communications from the speaker may be critical and thus it is important that users understand the speaker.